


Much To His Dismay

by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: HC that Link/Legend called Ravio “Ravi”, HC that the Links look eerily similar, M/M, Ravio misses Link/Legend, Ravio-Centric, The boys are there but they dont really talk much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll
Summary: Ravio misses Legend and just wants to eat lunch with the love of his life. Just sayin’.
Relationships: Legend & Ravio, Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Ravio/Legend, Ravio/Link
Comments: 5
Kudos: 222





	Much To His Dismay

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my documents for a while, and I thought I would post it just in case anyone cared. Mostly for myself, but I decided to share it!!

Ravio, frankly, wasn’t sure what to make of the rag-tag team of five that showed up at his– at  _ Link’s _ door. They were odd, all with similar faces but different all the same, like they were different artists’ renditions of the same person, drawn from memory.  _ Familiar _ , similar faces. Ravio paled, realizing why their faces were familiar. They were the same face of Link, of him. Grateful he had his hood on, he began to talk to them, hopeful that his run-away mouth would run them away.

“Can I help you gentlemen? My shop is currently closed, so I’m afraid I don’t have any wares for sale or rent,” He rambled, thinking quickly. Link never mentioned any other family besides his uncle, who had passed, so certainly this wasn’t his family, was it?

The tallest of the bunch stepped forward, one eye closed, scarred over. He cleared his throat, his eye looking into Ravio’s soul. Ravio felt a shiver run down his body.

“We were looking for someone by the name of Link? You wouldn’t happen to be him, would you?” The man said, voice rumbling from his chest. Ravio frantically shook his head.

“Oh no, no, no, I’m Ravio, the shopkeeper! What business do you have with this Link character? Perhaps I could help you, for the right price?” Ravio said, grinning a wide smile, although the men could not see it. He would simply give them some… faulty information, send them the wrong way. Link deserved to have some time away from fighting monsters and evil, and anything these men were here to discuss  _ definitely _ involved monsters and evil. Ravio could feel it in his bones.

The tallest, who Ravio had decided to call One-Eye, glanced at the others, as if debating the offer. The second tallest man, one dressed with a wolf’s fur, shook his head. Two other men, of about the same height, one with what appeared to be some sort of sailcloth in his hands, and one in a two-toned blue shirt, shook their heads as well. The other man, in a blue scarf Ravio was  _ dying  _ to appraise, didn’t bother answering. It seemed they would not be taking his offer, and Ravio drooped at the loss of rupees. Perhaps he could still get them to leave before–

“Ravi’? What's… Who’s at the door?” Ravio closed his eyes and turned to his... friend, who was sitting up on the bed, blinking sleep out of his eyes. He smiled, cocking his head lightly to the side, watching Link stretch out. Oh, if only he had stayed quiet. Turning, Ravio lowered his hood, and smiled at the group of men outside. They looked back at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

“Why don’t you come in and meet that Link character you were looking for?” The men nodded and came inside. After making sure Link was safe, Ravio left them be, headed to the kitchen to make lunch for them all.

Ravio ate lunch alone that day, much to his dismay.

-

Ravio hummed as he cleaned the room, an old Lorulean lullaby that he remembered hearing as a child. He was so absorbed in cleaning, he didn’t hear the footsteps coming up the path, or the lock turning, or even the soft padding of feet across the floor until he felt arms wrap around his waist and a smooth voice whisper in his ear, “Heya Ravi’.” He, understandably, shrieked, elbowing Link in the stomach and knocking him to the ground. Link yelled as he hit the ground and Ravio stopped, arm raised to punch the attacker, as he registered who it was.

“Link?” Ravio questioned, a smile tugging at his lips as he saw his friend glaring up at him.

“Who else would it be, Rabbit?” Ravio scoffed and helped pull Link to his feet as he listed who could have broken into the house. Eventually, Link shut him up with a hand over his mouth. “Knock it off, Ravio, I understand, I understand.” A knock came from the open doorway, interrupting them.

“Uh… Can we come in?” Said a short man in a multicolored tunic. Ravio blinked in surprise. He couldn’t be much taller than Legend’s golden sword, maybe a few inches at best, but had such muscle definition on him that Ravio wouldn’t be surprised if he could pick up Ravio and Link with one arm. Behind him stood a familiarly tall, one-eyed figure. Link motioned for them to come in, and Ravio watched as seven men filed through their door. Studying them, Ravio noticed that the men still all had that hauntingly familiar face, but were different shapes and sizes, making them each unique.

With a smile, Ravio greeted them and welcomed them into the house. He offered to treat them to lunch, and headed to the kitchen to cook as Link changed out his weapons and showed off his collection.

Ravio ate lunch alone that day, much to his dismay.

-

Ravio missed him. It was hard to not; when you lived with someone, it was odd when they were away. With a sigh, Ravio petted Sheerow, sorrow in his heart.

“I miss him, Sheerow. I miss him a lot.” A thump came from the doorway. Ravio turned to investigate and his mood soared as he saw the very face he missed, smirking back at him. 

“Miss who?” Link said, cocky. Ravio narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, but quickly stopped in favor of hugging his favorite person.

“You, silly goose,” He mumbled. Link laughed, a hearty sound and rubbed Ravio’s back. The two stood there a while, drinking in each other before Link finally pulled away. He sighed, gently running a hand across Ravio’s cheek.

“We aren’t here for long, Ravi’. Just stopping to trade some things in,” Ravio bit his lip and nodded, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Separating totally, Link motioned his hero friends inside. As the other heroes explored the house, Ravio whispered to Link.

“Will you stay for lunch?” 

“We’ll try,” Was the reply. Hope filled Ravio’s heart.

Ravio ate lunch alone that day, much to his dismay.

-

Ravio was fuming. It had been months,  _ months! _ , since he had last seen Link, and he was tired of being worried. He was tired of the sleepless nights, waiting and fearing the worst. He was  _ furious _ .

“If I see that stupid Mr. Hero again, I’m going to skin him alive for making me worry about him this much!” Ravio vented to Sheerow, who simply blinked sleepily back from his place atop a pillow.

“Well that’s not a very nice way to welcome home a conquering hero, now is it?” A voice spoke from behind him and he swirled around, anger and betrayal on his lips, only to be met with a pair belonging to his dearest friend. He melted into the embrace slowly, missing the cat calls behind him and the one shout of, “Get it, Legend!”

As they separated, Ravio searched Link’s eyes for answers. Sure, he was in love with Link, he knew that, but he never once considered that Link was also in love with him! 

“No more hero-ing,” Ravio said, forcefully. “I can’t lose you, not after that…” He blushed a deep red color. “Not after that kiss.”

“Don’t worry Ravi’, our journey is over. We’re all returning home. You’ll have me until you’re sick of me,” Link said, voice soft and full of love. He was a genuine mess for the rabbit man, and nothing could change that.

“May we interrupt, lovebirds?” The tall man with the blue scarf interjected. The boys separated from each other, promises to not leave on the tips of their tongues. Ravio smiled at the semi-familiar faces.

“Thank you for bringing him back to me,” Ravio said quietly. The men nodded and thanked him in return. Ravio slipped away, leaving his man and his friends to say goodbye.

They all ate lunch together that day, much to his dismay, but Ravio couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
